


Visita familiar

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Implied Relationship, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuta sabía bien que mezclar a la familia Fuji y a Mizuki era una mala idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visita familiar

El problema de la vida en un dormitorio era que la privacidad no existía; siempre había alguien que se enteraba de algo y se lo contaba a alguien, quien se lo mencionaba a alguien más y al final la persona menos indicada se enteraba.

No que en casa fuese mejor, pues sus hermanos eran más sobreprotectores que una mamá osa y parecían creer que eso les daba derecho a saber todo lo que tenía que ver con él y además Syuusuke, en particular, amaba mostrar las fotos que tomaba de Yuuta aun si mostraban algo que para él era vergonzoso.

—Debiste habérmelo dicho, Yuuta-kun.

Y claro, también estaba el hecho de que Mizuki era curioso y pasaba su vida intentando averiguar todo lo que podía sobre todas las personas que conocía, así no fuese relevante en el tenis, por lo Yuuta había estado consciente de que tarde o temprano tendrían esta conversación.

—No pienso ir —dijo Yuuta, encogiéndose de hombros—, así que da igual.

—Deberías ir —insistió Mizuki tras un corto «nfu~»—, ellos te extrañan.

Eso era demasiado _considerado_ para tratarse de Mizuki, mas Yuuta tenía más de una razón para negarse. Una se llamaba Fuji Syuusuke...

—Pero...

—Solo serán un par de días —interrumpió Mizuki con una sonrisa que presagiaba desastres—. Y yo te acompañaré con gusto.

Y la otra se llamaba Mizuki Hajime.

No porque tuviese algo en contra de su compañía, todo lo contrario. Tampoco odiaba a su hermano o al resto de su familia, pese a que sospechaba que una semana completa con ellos bastaría para que se sintiese atosigado, sin importar cuan buenas intenciones tuviesen al querer "compensar" por el tiempo que habían estado distanciados.

No obstante, mezclarlos era una mala idea y Yumiko había abierto la oportunidad de que eso ocurriera al dejarle un mensaje en el dormitorio invitándolo a pasar las festividades de fin de año en su casa y mencionando también que podía llevar con él a un "buen amigo cercano" si quería.

Ese añadido, de por sí, lo hacía temer qué sabía Yumiko y por consiguiente, Syuusuke y si debía culpar a Inui, el otro obseso con los datos que conocía, o si Mizuki mismo había sido el responsable durante alguno de sus intentos por provocar a Syuusuke.

—Pero tenemos que encargarnos del club —trató Yuuta en un intento desesperado por disuadirlo— y nos hemos esforzado mucho para prepararlo para el próximo año, así que no podemos irnos de vacaciones.

Mizuki, en particular, había preparado menús de entrenamiento, recopilado información de posibles nuevos reclutas, negociado con el colegio para que ampliaran el presupuesto del club y las horas en las que podían usar el gimnasio e incluso había repartido entre todos la información de los que llamaba "los mayores rivales del próximo año", como si no le importara que el año siguiente ya se habría graduado.

A Yuuta le gustaba ese lado de Mizuki y aunque no amaba la idea de pasar las festividades trabajando duro en el club, sin duda sería mejor que dejar a Mizuki a la merced de la familia Fuji.

—Kaneda puede seguir las instrucciones que le dejé o llamarme en caso de emergencia —rebatió Mizuki, jugando con su cabello como si estuviese comenzando a sentirse impaciente—. Además, ya tengo listas mis maletas.

Y eso significaba que Mizuki no daría su brazo a torcer y que él solo podría escapar de este desastre si salía del dormitorio y tomaba el primer tren que pasase sin fijarse en su destino, para así desaparecer de la vista de todos hasta que se terminaran las vacaciones y pudiese regresar a la mucho más tranquila vida escolar.

Sin duda su desolación se reflejó en su expresión, ya que Mizuki se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro derecho.

—Está bien, Yuuta-kun, ya tengo todo planeado —aseguró con una sonrisa que exudaba confianza—, incluyendo los regalos para tu familia. No podría presentarme con las manos vacías, al fin de cuentas.

Tras eso Yuuta no había tenido más opción que empacar —un simple morral, no dos maletas viajeras como había hecho Mizuki— y dos días después se encontró frente a la puerta de su casa, seguido de Mizuki, quien lo había dejado encargado de sus maletas para examinar la fachada del hogar de los Fuji con mucho detenimiento.

Yuuta esperó a que terminara, prefiriendo aplazar el comienzo de una semana de pesadillas por todo el tiempo que fuese posible, mas Mizuki se dio por contento demasiado pronto, se acercó a él y tocó el timbre sin ninguna duda.

Con su estómago hecho un nudo, Yuuta cerró los ojos como si estuviese aguardando por una sentencia y contó los segundos que tomaron hasta que escuchó a alguien acercarse y abrir la puerta.

Hora de enfrentar a su familia.

Con eso en mente, Yuuta abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento.

—¡Yuuta! —Fue Yumiko la primera que hizo aparición, observándolo solo a él con una gran sonrisa brillante—. Sigue —dijo, dandole espacio para pasar—. No sabes lo mucho que te hemos extrañado.

—No es como si nunca venga, nee-san —renegó Yuuta, abochornado, pero no se movió. Todavía faltaba que reconociera la presencia de Mizuki y hasta que eso no ocurriese, no pensaba ingresar.

—Buenos días, Fuji Yumiko-san —saludó Mizuki aprovechando el corto silencio que se creó, sin lucir ofendido por la forma en que Yumiko lo había estado ignorando.

Yumiko finalmente observó a Mizuki, examinándolo con detenimiento y sin duda tomando en cuenta su camisa lila brillante. Podría ser peor, especialmente comparada con cierto suéter que Mizuki usaba a veces durante la noche, mas seguía siendo algo que causaba una primera impresión demasiado... _notable_.

—Así que tú eres Mizuki-kun —afirmó Yumiko con un tono que carecía de la calidez con la que había recibido a Yuuta, aun cuando le sonrió con cortesía—, Syuusuke me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Oh, no. Esa era una mala señal en todo sentido.

—¿Oh? —pronunció Mizuki con sus ojos brillantes, obviamente encantado con lo que acababa de escuchar—. No pensé que Fuji-kun lo hubiese hecho, es tan tímido a la hora de aceptar nuestra rivalidad.

—Nee-san —intentó Yuuta, queriendo salvar a Mizuki antes de que fuese demasiado tarde—, no...

—Está bien, Yuuta —interrumpió Yumiko sin apartar su vista de Mizuki, como un halcón concentrado en su presa—, sabes que prefiero ver para creer y quiero conocer a tu _buen amigo_.

Ahora estaba claro: ella sabía y Syuusuke sabía y quizás sus padres _también_ sabían y nadie le daría una oportunidad porque Syuusuke ya había dado su parcial opinión y Mizuki era el tipo de persona a la que había que conocer bien para apreciarlo y ver más allá de su mal gusto en ropa, sus intentos de manipular a otros, la facilidad con la que se obsesionaba y su exagerada confianza que lo enceguecía.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Onee-san. —Mizuki rió con su característico «nfu~»—. Nunca hay que juzgar según una sola fuente de información.

Y Mizuki, por supuesto, no notaba el peligro que tenía al frente y en cuanto Yumiko lo invitó a entrar lo hizo como quien está en su casa. Yuuta los siguió, dejó todas las maletas junto a la puerta y al ver que su hermano estaba sentado en el mesón de la cocina, comiendo gajos de naranja, fue directo hacia él.

Yumiko no acabaría con Mizuki de inmediato, por lo que podía dejarlos solos por un par de minutos. Esperaba.

—¡Tú hiciste esto! —reclamó, señalando a su hermano con un dedo.

Syuusuke alzó su cabeza como si estuviese sorprendido y su típica sonrisa pareció agrandarse.

—¡Yuuta! —exclamó, haciéndole gestos para que se sentara a su lado—. Me alegra que estés aquí.

Y obviamente pretendía ignorar el hecho de que Yuuta no había llegado solo.

—¿Y no vas a saludar a Mizuki-san? —dijo Yuuta, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿A quién? —cuestionó Syuusuke, inclinando su cabeza a un lado y con una expresión de confusión que Yuuta habría creído sincera si no lo conociese tan bien.

—No te hagas el tonto, aniki.

Syuusuke miró hacia la sala, donde Yumiko y Mizuki se habían sentado a conversar, y tras un largo rato se encogió de hombros.

—Yumiko puede encargarse sola de exterminar pestes.

Reclamarle no serviría de nada, por lo que Yuuta cerró sus puños y contó hasta diez.

—Se quedará conmigo —afirmó con un tono resuelto—, en mi habitación.

No era como si tuviese que temer que eso pareciese demasiado obvio, porque ya estaba claro que todos sabían, y aunque no les agradase simplemente porque Syuusuke odiaba a Mizuki, él no planeaba rendirse y permitir que lo torturaran.

—Mamá nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que una mascota compartiese habitación con nosotros —advirtió Syuusuke con una expresión de falsa tristeza.

—Si no lo aceptas, me voy ya mismo.

Y si esa amenaza no servía, Yuuta no tenía idea de qué haría para que esta semana no fuese peor de lo que temía que sería.

—Está bien, Yuuta —suspiró Syuusuke, poniéndose de pie—, si es por ti saludaré a Mizumi.

— _Mizuki_.

Syuusuke no dijo nada, como si estuviese ignorando su corrección y eso quedó confirmado cuando llegó a la sala.

—Así que viniste, Miyumi —dijo con un tono de decepción, pero le ofreció su mano.

—Es Mizuki, Fuji-kun —replicó Mizuki con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie y aceptando el apretón—. Es todo un gusto verte.

La sonrisa de Mizuki dio paso a una mueca de dolor que desapareció en cuanto Syuusuke lo soltó y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Mizuki a la vez que encaró a Yumiko.

—No tenemos suficientes sillas —anunció en voz alta y clara—, así que el entrometido tendrá que comer en la cocina.

Eso fue tan obvio que Mizuki, a pesar de su exagerado positivismo que siempre lo ayudaba a encontrar una perspectiva que resultase buena para él, frunció el ceño, mas se repuso rápidamente y dejó escapar una risa forzada.

—Siempre tan bromista, Fuji-kun.

Yuuta contuvo un suspiro.

Solo habían pasado unos minutos y ya se sentía exhausto, aun cuando sus padres todavía no se habían unido a sus hermanos contra Mizuki.

Esta semana sin duda sería eterna y si Mizuki la sobreviviría sin terminar con un trauma era algo que Yuuta no podía asegurar.


End file.
